Peril of Equestria
by CMNiall
Summary: 8 villains from all across the many universes have invaded Equestria. How will the ponies deal with these threats to their peace and friendship? Although the secondary category says Marvel it actually has characters from many franchises.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 1:

The Calm Before the Storm

It was just another average day in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the town was bustling.

"Hey, Twilight." Spike said to the pony who still had her head stuck in a book. "Hey, Twilight." Spike repeated louder but still no response. Spike sighed then took a deep breath "TWILIGHT!" The purple pony looked up in alarm.

"What is it, Spike?" She asked with concern in her face.

"We're going to be late, that's what." Spike paused waiting for a response only to get a quizzical look from Twilight. Spike face-palmed then said "We're supposed to meet everypony down at Sugar Cube Corner, remember?" Twilight went wide-eyed.

"Oh, how could I forget?" She wailed. "Pinkie Pie wanted us to taste test her new cupcake recipe." Spike glanced at a watch then looked at Twilight.

"We still have ten minutes. We can make it there in time if we hurry." Twilight opened the door with her magic.

"You're right, Spike. Now c'mon, we have cupcakes to taste!" With that she scooped Spike on to her back and galloped off, nearly forgetting to shut her door. As she ran she was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Running a little late today, Twilight?" Twilight looked up to see none other than her friend Rainbow Dash.

"And you aren't running late?" Rainbow Dash just laughed.

"Me? Late? I can make it to Sugar Cube Corner in ten seconds flat." She said matter-of-factly. Spike looked at her for a moment then just said.

"Oh really?" Rainbow Dash flew next to Spike so they were nose to nose.

"Yeah." And with that she took off leaving a rainbow streak in her wake. Little conversation took place for the next few minutes as Twilight began breathing heavier from the extended work out she was not used to. Then Spike leapt up, almost falling off of Twilight.

"There's Sugar Cube Corner!" Twilight let out a sigh of relief as they dashed in the door.

"Yay! You're here! Now that everypony is here you can all taste my new cupcake recipe." Pinkie Pie said as she bounced with excitement.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." Twilight said, panting. Pinkie disappeared into the kitchen momentarily then reappeared carrying a tray full of cupcakes.

"Oh, they smell absolutely fabulous." Rarity said sniffing the air.

"And they taste even better." Applejack remarked as she took a bite of one.

"Oh my, they are delicious, Pinkie." Fluttershy said barely audible. The compliments kept coming along with laughter and merriment. Sadly, everyone had responsibilities to attend to so they could not stay as long as they would have liked. Fluttershy had to help and feed the animals, Rarity had a dress she must finish, Applejack had farm duties, Twilight had to report to Princess Celestia, and Rainbow Dash had to…do something. She wasn't very specific. So they all adjourned to their respective homes leaving Pinkie Pie alone. Yep, just another average day in Ponyville. Until chapters 3-11 that is.


	2. True Intentions Revealed

Chapter 2:

True Intentions Revealed

Dormammu watched this all unfold in a dark room. It made him sick. But soon the life energies of Equestria would be his….well, mostly his. In his studies of that world he learned that for his conquest to be successful he would need to assemble a powerful group made up either of the polar opposites of the elements of harmony or those who those twisted the elements into something more sinister. Including himself there are to be 8 men invading Equestria. Some he would prefer to not rely on but he had no choice if he wanted to absorb the magics of that land. Quan Chi walked in and offered his salutations.

"So you managed to convince him to join us?" Dormammu asked without averting his gaze. Quan Chi sighed.

"The vain pretty boy will kill the generosity pony if we grant him eternal life."

Dormammu chuckled "Let him believe we'll give him that. When payment time comes we can just kill him with the ponies." Quan Chi walked beside him and watched the viewing portal attentively.

"So of the 8 we need we have 5." Quan Chi said as he studied his target.

"Yes. I will kill Celestia, you will kill Twilight Sparkle, Noob Saibot will kill Rainbow Dash, Vega will handle Rarity, and Ganondorf will kill Applejack." Dormammu said as the image flickered to an odd looking statue.

"What about the other three?" Quan Chi said slowly turning.

"Carnage will be easy enough to convince. Just promise him the chance to cause untold mayhem and destruction and he'll jump on the offer. And Freddy will likely aid us if we free him from hell. Jack of Blades might be a little more difficult to recruit, though. We will likely have to strike a deal with him giving him some measure of power. And he is too powerful to just dispose of like Vega." Dormammu said to Quan Chi as he was about walk out the door. But Quan Chi stopped at the door, looked back and said

"I will gather Carnage and Krueger, you find Jack of Blades and in an hour we will meet in your gathering hall to have everyone's roles explained." And with that he departed. First he would free Freddy. Quan Chi opened a portal to hell and stepped through. He did not have to search long to find the infamous man. Quan Chi approached the shackled man and squat next to him. "I can free you, but only if you agree to do me a little favor. Just a small task that you would greatly enjoy." Freddy looked up from the ground

"What kind of task?" Quan Chi suppressed a smile

"You need only kill one person in another world. After that you can kill as many as you want or go back to terrorize that little road of yours. What was it called?...Oh yes, Elm street." At the name of his former hunting grounds Freddy perked up. He stared at Quan Chi for several minutes before saying one word.

"Deal." They stood up and Quan Chi cut the chains of Freddy's imprisonment. Freddy rubbed his wrists then looked at Quan Chi and said "So who do ya want me to kill?" smiling in anticipation of being able to hunt again. Quan Chi turned and opened a portal.

"It will be explained soon enough." And with that they walked through the portal. However Quan Chi still had to recruit Carnage.

Quan Chi then left Freddy in Dormammu's lair to grab Carnage. Dormammu had previously told Quan Chi the whereabouts' of Carnage so he could find him quickly and they could begin their invasion. He found Carnage in a specially designed cell. Carnage looked up

"Haven't seen you around before. And they don't give me roommates. So you must be here to free me and have me help you." Quan Chi was a little stunned but quickly recomposed himself.

"Yes. If you help me I will free you. All you have to do is kill someone for me. After that you can run free and slaughter all the people you want." Carnage smiled an evil smile.

"Count me in, man. This will be whole truckloads of fun." Quan Chi opened a portal and before walking through it said

"Then follow me." They walked through the portal and found Dormammu had recruited Jack of Blades and gathered the others as well. Dormammu was standing on a stage ready to give everyone their target and begin the invasion. He began to speak. "All of you have been called here for a special task. You all know what you have been promised for completing the task and you will be rewarded if you succeed. These will be your targets." Dormammu raised his hand behind him and showed a large image of the ponies.

"Hey! What is this, man? I was told I'd be killing people, not rainbow stained mules!" Carnage roared. But before anyone could join him Dormammu cut them off.

"Do not let their appearance fool you. They may have pony bodies but they are very much human." He turned and changed the picture to a viewing portal showing the events he and Quan Chi had watched previously. "Anything to add, Carnage?" Dormammu said as he turned back to the group. Carnage wiped the look of shock off his face and said

"Humans in pony form, hey? This could be fun, man." A sadistic smile crept across his face. Ganondorf stepped forward

"But why do you need all of us? Surely any one of us could easily kill all of them." Quan Chi stepped on to the stage.

"Indeed, anyone of us could easily kill all of them, but there is a special magic at work here. For the desired effects we had to gather the elements of Darkness to combat the Elements of Harmony. The elements of Darkness can be either the opposite of an Element of harmony or it can be a twisted corrupted version, like the Pink one is the element of laughter. Krueger here represents a corrupt, twisted and evil form of laughter. If we do not destroy the Elements of Harmony they could be used to imprison us." Ganondorf nodded slightly to show he understood.

"Now, if no one else has questions we can give you your targets and get to work." Dormammu said, looking out over the men he had gathered. "First, Quan Chi you will kill Twilight Sparkle, her magic against your Nether realm sorcery. Carnage, you will kill Fluttershy, you're cruelty for her kindness. Vega, you will kill Rarity. Her generosity will be countered by your vanity and selfishness. Freddy Krueger your target is Pinkie Pie. Her fun filled laughter will be faced by your cruel cackle. Noob Saibot, your disloyalty will destroy Rainbow Dash's loyalty. And Ganondorf, your deception will face Applejack's honesty." Each man was given a picture of his target by one of Quan Chi's skeletons. "You have your targets. Dismissed." As the group departed for the portals Jack of Blades approached Dormammu.

"I thought you wanted me to kill a pony." Jack said to Dormammu who turned around to face him.

"Ah yes, but I want you to kill one of the princesses."

"Princesses?"

"I will take Celestia, the sun princess. You will fight Luna, the moon princess. I did not announce it because simply she is not a part of the Elements of Harmony. But she is equally important to remove." Jack watched him cautiously.

"I see" was all he said before he turned on his heel and headed for the portal.


	3. Dishonest Hearts

Chapter 3:

Dishonest Hearts

Applejack was out in the orchard harvesting apples with Big Macintosh.

"I sure am glad you're not injured for this harvest, Big Macintosh." said Applejack as she kicked a tree causing the apples to drop.

"E-yup" Big Macintosh answered with his typical 2 syllable answer. Applejack looked around them and sighed.

"We might not be able to harvest all these apples on our own" Big Macintosh looked around.

"Nope."

"Maybe I should ask my friends for help."

"E-yup." As they got ready to take a break they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

"That won't be necessary, my dear." Said a hidden voice. A very large man with fiery red-orange hair and dark skin walked out from behind a tree.

"I am Ganondorf. I am one of the representatives of the Elements of Darkness." He said with a grin. Applejack looked worried

"Elements of Darkness?" Ganondorf casually strolled over.

"Like the Elements of harmony except, you know, dark. I am your opposite. You represent honesty, I represent deception. And….I am here to kill you."

Big Macintosh rushed over and turned to buck him.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he bucked Ganadorf who in a show of true strength caught it square in the chest then wrapped his arms around Big Macintosh's hind legs. He grinned and said

"My turn!" as he spun Big Macintosh around, placing him on his back. Then he stepped over Big Macintosh with his right leg, grabbed Big Macintosh's right hind leg and forced it against his own increasing the pressure until it finally gave way. With a mighty CRACK the bones in Big Macintosh's leg broke and he let out a cry of pain. Applejack's eyes widened as she saw the large work horse put down so easily by this giant of a man.

"No one hurt's the Apple family and gets away with it!" Applejack said as she charged but when she reached Ganondorf he simply picked her up by her hind leg and held her up while she flailed helplessly in the big man's grasp. He slammed her on the ground as hard as he could breaking two of her ribs, then he lifted her up and slammed her down again, breaking another three. He then tossed her into the air and punched her hard as he could, breaking five more ribs and sending her hurtling into a tree, breaking her back. Ganondorf casually walked over to the pained pony.

"I hate to see a poor, stupid creature suffer." He said with a smile and dropped to one knee then raised his arm ready to strike once more. Applejack looked up barely conscious and with laboured breathing. Ganondorf punched her once, very hard, and right in the heart, stopping it. She took a few gasps of breath and he watched as the life left her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The yell came from behind. The work horse. Ganondorf stood up and turned around.

"I almost forgot about you." He said as he walked over to Big Macintosh. He wrapped his hands around Big Macintosh's head and in one swift movement broke his neck, twisting his head all the way around so it faced backwards. Ganondorf stood and listened. He heard….humming. Someone was coming. He hid behind a tree and watched as a little philly trotted up and screamed at the sight of her brother and sister dead. Gananondorf quietly walked up behind her.

"You are Apple Bloom I take it." The little child pony sat and wept.

"Yeah." She replied. And Ganondorf placed his boot on her small body.

"Well then, this is goodbye." And he pressed down with all his strength.


	4. Cruety's Laughter

Chapter 4:

Cruelty's Laughter

Pinkie Pie moped about for a short while after her friends left. She had lots more stuff to do but she had been looking forward to spending more time with her friends than she had. Pinkie sighed then made a determined face

"I can't mope around here all day!" she announced to herself. "I can have plenty of fun until the others finish with their responsibilities." She said before walking out the door. Pinkie looked around for something to do then had a brilliant idea…well, brilliant to her, anyways. She smiled "I'll pull some pranks" she said quietly, making sure nopony else heard her. Pinkie giddily bounced away to get supplies for her pranking. Meanwhile she was being watched from the shadows. Freddy smiled as he watched her. Aside from being a pony this would be just like old times. Pinkie bounced this way and that, grabbing various things to use in her pranks. She bounced into a store and Freddy saw his chance. He changed shape into a pony and followed her in. She was looking through the store's shelves as Freddy approached her from behind.

"See anything you like?" Freddy said, now human shaped again.

"Lots" Pinkie said with a smile. But before Freddy could start his favourite part he was interrupted by the store owner.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" The clerk asked as he cantered up to Pinkie and Freddy. Freddy sighed but then had a devious idea.

"Hey, Pinkie, want to see something funny?" He said smiling wickedly.

"Absotutely!" She replied turning to face Freddy. He looked at the clerk and raised a clawed hand. Freddy cut the colt's head clean off, showering himself and Pinkie in the clerk's blood. Pinkie looked around at the blood and corpse with horror. She gave a shrill scream then attempted to run out the door. But Freddy made a "come closer" motion with his finger and the door closed shut and locked. Pinkie tried furiously to force it open then turned back to look at Freddy but he was gone. She was alone with a beheaded corpse in a dark store. Minutes passed then she heard disembodied laughter emanating from all sides followed by a voice.

"So, you laugh away your fears, huh? Well, you can try all you want, laugh until your sides ache, but I won't disappear. You can laugh away imagined fears, but me? I'm here to stay, kid." Freddy said followed by maniacal laughter. Pinkie hid in the corner trembling. Then she lifted her head and started singing shakily

"Pinkie, you've gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh and make them disappear.

Ha, ha, ha!

So giggle at the ghostly,  
Guffaw at the grossly,  
Crack up at the creepy" Freddy cut her off.

"Whoop it up with the weepy,  
Chortle at the cooky,  
Snortle at the spooky" Freddy said mockingly. "You might be able to laugh away your other fears, kid, but I AM fear. You can't just laugh me away." Freddy faded into existence ten feet in front of Pinkie Pie as he said this. Then he was suddenly less than a foot away from her, smiling.

"This is the part where you scream." Pinkie started screaming and suddenly the world turned on its side then blacked out. Pinkie awoke lying on the floor of the store. She looked around then made a sigh of relief.

"I guess it was just a dream." Then she noticed the decapitated clerk and a voice from nowhere said

"Guess again." A look of complete fear washed over her face. Then four giant claws rose out of the ground and impaled Pinkie. Freddy walked out of the darkness smiling cruelly at her state.

"Party's over, kid." And with that he disappeared.


	5. Vanity and Generosity

Chapter 5:

Vanity and Generosity

Rarity hummed merrily as she worked on her dress, a special order for a Canterlot noble. She had it all planned out in her head. With her vision in mind she set to work, cutting, trimming, and sewing.

"Oh this dress will be simply marvelous. After she wears it I will be the talk of Canterlot." Rarity said as she drifted off into a daydream. She dreamt of walking down red carpets, having whole fashion shows dedicated to her designs, and mingling with the highest of high class ponies. Rarity giggled and mumbled to herself as she reveled in the pleasant dream. Sweetie Belle noticed her sister in a daze and attempted to snap her out of it.

"Rarity" she said with no effect. "Rarity" Rarity barely heard her name through the haze of her lovely dream. Sweetie Belle walked over to Rarity and placed her mouth inches from Rarity's ear. "RARITY!" She yelled, snapping the fashionista pony back into reality with such a fright she nearly jumped out of her skin. Rarity looked around, then down at Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, what are you doing?" she questioned her little sister. Sweetie Belle looked at the ground.

"Well I saw you day dreaming and I remembered you told me you had an important dress to design." Rarity wore a blank expression for a few moments before responding.

"Erm, yes, quite right, Sweetie Belle. Thank you. I can't be wasting time like that if I want to finish the dress in time." She said as a look of pride washed over Sweetie Belle's face. "Now run along and play with your friends." Rarity said as she patted Sweetie Belle on the head. Sweetie Belle trotted to the door but stopped as a tall, shirtless, lean man with long brown hair, and a purple snake tattoo across his chest walked in. He looked from Sweetie Belle to Rarity then with a Spanish accent said

"So, which of you is Rarity?" Rarity and Sweetie Belle looked at each other.

"I'm Rarity" Rarity said then pointed at Sweetie Belle with her hoof "and this is my sister, Sweetie Belle." The man took a bow then said

"I am Vega, Spanish nobleman." He looked down at the little filly then squat down so he was closer to her eye level "I believe you were on your way out when I arrived." Vega said kindly "I wouldn't want to keep you, my business is with you sister." Sweet Belle smiled and trotted merrily out the door. Vega watched her then stood up and turned towards Rarity.

"So…what does a nobleman want with my humble boutique?" Rarity asked sheepishly.

"Well, actually" Vega said as he slowly walked towards her. "My business involves you, but not your clothing making talent." Now Rarity was thoroughly confused.

"Well, if you don't want my dress making talents then what exactly do you want?" Vega smiled at her, with a hint of evil. After years of living a double life of a high class nobleman and masked murderer Vega was very good at hiding his intentions and feelings. As he got closer Vega put a three pronged claw on his left hand and took out an expressionless white mask. "Well, I have been promised a great reward" he said as he slipped on his mask. "to take your head." Fear registered on Rarity's face as his words sunk in. She was no fighter but judging from the look in his eyes, Vega had clearly not only fought many times but also killed as many times. With nowhere to run Rarity used her magic to try and stab Vega with a pair of scissors. He caught them without showing much interest. Rarity was desperate but before she could try anything else Vega stepped in faster than anything Rarity had seen except Rainbow Dash. Vega impaled his claws into the front of her chest, striking her heart, lungs and several major arteries. Vega withdrew his claws from Rarity and she stared down at her bleeding chest. The blood was draining down in a river of red and Vega removed his mask.

"I delivered that blow in a fashion that would end it quickly and keep me free of blood." He said with a wicked smile. Within seconds Rarity lost consciousness from blood loss. She would soon bleed out and so Vega departed, not wanting to be caught up in the immediate fiasco her death would cause. But he stopped at the door, looked back and said "Nice dresses by the way." Laughing sadistically as he left the fashion pony's store.


	6. A Kind Heart and a Heartless Monster

Chapter 6:

A Kind Heart and a Heartless Monster

Fluttershy hovered to and fro around her kitchen, collecting ingredients to make medicine for her pet rabbit, Angel.

"Now don't you worry, I'll whip up a medicine to make you feel good as new and get rid of that nasty cold." Fluttershy said to Angel as she got out a bowl to mix the ingredients in. A little bit of this, a little bit of that, some herbs and other miscellaneous naturals remedies. It would cure Angel, no question. However it looked like a not-so-appetizing pile of grey mush. Fluttershy took a spoonful to Angel

"Now open wide." She said gently but Angel slapped the spoon and the medicine away. "Now Angel, you have to take your medicine if you want to get better." But the rabbit just crossed his arms. Fluttershy fetched another spoonful of medicine and tried to give it to Angel but he would not accept it. "Fine. You forced my hoof." With that Fluttershy gave Angel the stare. He reluctantly took the spoon and the medicine then gagged from the awful taste. "There. It wasn't that bad was it? Soon you'll be all better." Fluttershy said with a smile. Then she heard a knocking on her door. She cautiously opened it to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders…well, two of them at least. "Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle" Fluttershy said the looked around "Where's Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other then back to Fluttershy

"That's the problem" Replied Scootaloo.

"We were hoping you'd know, Fluttershy" Continued Sweetie Belle.

"No, I haven't seen her today." Fluttershy shyly replied.

"Well, thanks anyways." Sweetie Belle said as she and Scootaloo turned to walk away.

"Maybe Rainbow Dash could help us. I bet she sees a lot from up in the sky." Scootaloo said to Sweetie Belle as they left Fluttershy's cottage. Then there came a gush of maniacal, insane laughter and a figure dropped down in front of them. He was man shaped, wearing a full body black and red suit, covering his head as well. But his face was monstrous, his mouth was large, full of jagged teeth, complete with a long, snaking tongue.

"You don't have to look for her. Canon Dwarf squished her into a pony pancake. It was pretty graphic, man." The figure began laughing again. Then he lifted his hand and it morphed into a large mallet "Your turns. Hmm I wonder what pancaked pony tastes like." The pair screamed and took off running as fast as they could, but not fast enough. His suit sprouted tentacles and they swiftly chased down and caught the young fillies. He brought them close to his face "Now that's rude, man. Taking off before I can introduce myself?" He said jokingly. "I am Carnage" he said taking a short bow "and I'll be gutting you this evening." As he said this Carnage morphed his left hand into a blade and prepared to cut open the little ponies in his grasp.

"Let them go." Said a sheepish voice. Carnage turned to look at Fluttershy.

"Don't rush me, man. I'll kill you too soon enough." He said before turning back to the fillies. Fluttershy, with no time to waste shot forward with a her might and threw herself into Carnage. He stumbled and released the terrified pair. But his suit has sentience, on its own will it prevented their escape, chopping down a tree and resting it on them before they could even react. They struggled and fought but they were trapped. Carnage regained his footing and looked at Fluttershy. He then raised his hand as it morphed into an ax. "Next on the chopping block" he said with a sadistic smile. Fluttershy receded as the madman-monster laughed. She then realized that he would go after her friends when he was done.

"Stop. Now." She said uncharacteristically sternly. Carnage just laughed harder.

"Or what, man?" Fluttershy stood her ground with new resolve and played her ace in the hole. She gave Carnage the stare. He backed up and placed a hand on the log to support himself and then laughed harder. "I faced down things you couldn't even imagine and you think YOU can intimidate me?" Carnage said in between breaths. "No one intimidates Carnage, especially not a vomit colored mule." He said bursting into laughter once again. When he finally ran out of breath he stood back up and looked down at the little fillies. He then turned sharply to Fluttershy and his right arm extended out and grabbed her bring her close. Carnage wrapped his hands around her head and slowly started squeezing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, who had been too shocked that anything was unfazed by Fluttershy's stare to say anything both cried out

"Fluttershy!" Carnage looked at them and smiled sadistically as he continued to increase the pressure. Moments later they heard a large 'crack' as Fluttershy's skull gave way. She was dead in seconds. Carnage dropped her corpse then punched his hand into it and pulled it back out, now covered in blood. He walked over to her house and wrote out in blood "Carnage was here" with his fingers. He turned back and walked over to the still trapped pair. He kneeled down next to them and begun speaking.

"You know, you're lucky I'm the one who caught you. Some other guys who came here would torture you mentally and physically, man. They'd cause you bucket loads of grief and pain. But I'll just kill you quickly. The fun is in ending the life, man, not the pain before the end. Well, better get started, I have a whole town to massacre." He stood up and raised his hand, once again morphing it into an ax "It's been real, man" and with that he brought the ax down on their necks.


	7. The Loyalist and the Betrayer

Chapter 7:

The Loyalist and the Betrayer

Rainbow Dash was sleeping soundly on a cloud. She needed to rest before her afternoon workout and helped Scootaloo with her flying. That was her reasoning that let her be lazy from time to time. She was sleeping soundly on her cloud until Tank, her pet turtle (or tortoise) flew up to her using the helicopter-type device strapped to his shell. Tank dropped onto Rainbow Dash to wake her up.

"Who, what, where?" she said as she woke with a start. "Oh, it's just you, Tank. Why'd you wake me up?" The tortoise (turtle?) just stared at her then made a turtle noise. Rainbow Dash cocked her head to one side, unsure what to make of it. Then it struck her. "Oh right, I'm supposed to meet Scootaloo to help her practice her flying soon, aren't I?" She asked the tortoise. He nodded his head ever so slowly in agreement. "Well, I guess I should warm up before I meet her." With that Rainbow Dash took to the sky, doing aerial maneuvers to stretch her muscles so she wouldn't accidentally pull any. Starting with easy maneuvers and moving on to slightly more difficult barrel roles, loop de loops and other aerial tricks Rainbow Dash loosened her muscles up and she was ready to help Scootaloo though she doubted she'd actually be in danger of injuring herself helping the filly who could barely hover. Rainbow Dash raced off to meet Scootaloo but when she arrived Scootaloo was nowhere in sight. "Where could she be? I'm not that late, am I?" The Tortoise thought for a moment then shook his head. Rainbow Dash sighed then decided she would check around town, starting with Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash flew off to Fluttershy's cottage with her pet tortoise in tow. When she arrived Rainbow Dash was horrified. Fluttershy lay dead with a misshapen skull and a red and black man-shaped monster stood over Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle with an ax raised over his head ready to strike. Rainbow Dash arrived just in time to see him bring it down on the girls' heads, cleaving their skulls in two then laugh a horrible, insane laughter. He then turned to face Rainbow Dash and smiled.

"Catch the end of my little show? Wasn't it spectacular, man?" He said. Rainbow Dash was to stunned to speak. The monster then slapped his blood stained hand over his face. "Where are my manners? I'm Carnage." He said extending a hand jokingly as if he wanted a hand shake… or a hand-hoof shake as it were. Rainbow Dash found her voice again.

"You…you killed….Fluttershy. Poor, sweet, innocent Fluttershy. And Scootaloo….and Sweetie Belle.." rage filled her and she charged at Carnage with all her might but to no avail. She hit his chest and stopped dead, like she hit a brick wall. Carnage grabbed the dazed pegasus and brought a hand up, ready to strike but before he could finish her off he was knocked back by a figure dressed in all black with white, pupil-less eyes. Carnage looked at the new man with disdain and Rainbow Dash looked questioningly at her savior. Then he spoke

"That's enough, Carnage. You know you were to kill only the pony of kindness. You will not touch the other 5. They are to be killed their own counterpart." His words hit Rainbow Dash like a brick and she couldn't breathe. He saved her just so he could kill her. Carnage looked grudgingly at him. "Go massacre the town, I doubt you can do much harm to our plans there." Carnage burned to kill him but he knew if he did he'd be sent back into a prison and lose his shot at killing to his heart's content.

"Fine, whatever, man. You can have the pony that looks like she crashed into a dye factory, Noob Saibot." Carnage said, immaturely mispronouncing Noob's name and running off to have some fun in town. Rainbow Dash realized the gravity of this and took off after him but suddenly crashed into Fluttershy's cottage.

"What the? But…I was…how?" Rainbow Dash stuttered completely confused as to how she ended up back at Fluttershy's cottage.

"Portals. I placed a portal in front of you and opened it up here." Rainbow Dash looked at Noob with her mouth open. "Your flight and speed will not avail you this time." Rainbow Dash sped at Noob to try and tackle him but he opened a portal and she ended up flying head first into the ground. "Now, now, there is no point in resisting. I was specifically picked to kill you because my abilities trump yours." Rainbow Dash got up shakily.

"I'll show you!" she said sternly and flew up into the sky. Noob just watched as she climbed higher and higher.

"I suppose she'll try that Sonic Rainboom of hers." He said calmly. Rainbow Dash turned and flew down as fast as she could, gaining speed rapidly. Noob opened a portal and appeared next to her and grabbed her, wrapping his muscled arms around her and they sped down together gaining speed. The ground came closer and closer and at the last possible moment Noob opened a portal beneath him, released her and passed though it unharmed while Rainbow Dash hit the ground with a great explosion of force and a sickening crunch. Noob emerged from some shadows with powers he hadn't even showcased to Rainbow Dash. He walked over to her mangled body. "Still alive I see, though barely." A second version of him split off looking to be made entirely of shadows. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" Each Noob grabbed one of her hind legs and pulled, slowly pulling her apart in the middle starting from her crotch area and ending with her head. It was a slow, painful, and gory way to die, and Noob Saibot enjoyed every second of it.


	8. Friendship Magic VS Nether Realm Sorcery

Chapter 8:

Friendship Magic V.S.

Nether Realm Sorcery

Twilight Sparkle finished writing her report to Princess Celestia and Spike belched flames, burning the paper in green flames that magically sent it to the Princess. Twilight smiled at her scaly friend.

"Well, we finished the report, what should we do now?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Hmm. Everypony is busy now except Pinky Pie, why don't we go visit her again?" The purple dragon replied.

"Good idea, and we can get some tasty treats while we're there." Twilight said as she made for the door. Twilight opened and closed the door as she left with Spike sitting on her back. She trotted happily towards Sugar Cube Corner humming to herself. Twilight walked in the door and asked Mrs. Cake "Hi, Mrs. Cake, where's Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh, I believe she was going to pull some pranks. She said something to herself about going to a store to buy some pranking stuff." She answered.

"Thanks, I think I know where to check next." Twilight said before leaving the shop.

"So where do you think she is?" Spike asked as they walked through town.

"There's a store that sells all kinds of things, including things that might be used in pranks." Twilight replied as she trotted along. A few minutes passed and before long they were standing in front of an unlit store.

"It looks closed." Spike said as he tried to look in to the darkness.

"But the sign says 'open'. Weird. Well, let's try anyways." Twilight said as she opened the door. They walked in and searched for a light switch. Spike slipped on something wet. It was too thick to be water.

"Are you okay?" Twilight said as she stopped looking for the light switch and turned to face him. Spike got up and as he did so said

"Yeah, but this stuff smells weird." He brought a claw covered in the substance to his nose and sniffed. "It smells like copper or iron."

"That is strange." Twilight said as she continued looking for the light switch. "Aha, found it." She said and hit the switch. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. The store clerk lay headless in an aisle and much to her horror Pinkie Pie's corpse was mangled, impaled and suspended on giant claws. Spike had slipped in her blood. It was all too much, Twilight vomited and Spike stood seemingly shell-shocked. "We…we need to get help. Come on, Spike." Twilight said as she scooped the purple dragon on to her back and galloped out of the store. Rarity was closest so Twilight decided to head there. Plus maybe seeing his crush would help Spike snap out of his shock. Twilight burst through the front door of Rarity's shop. That was a mistake. She found Rarity lying dead in a pool of her own blood. It wasn't nearly so graphic as Pinkie Pie but still. And seeing his crush dead snapped Spike back to reality. Twilight collapsed and Spike ran over crying over his beloved Rarity's body. There was an odd sound and Twilight turned around to see a portal open. A pale, bald man with red tattoos walked out of the portal and smirked.

"Found two of your friends I see." He said with a deep, powerful voice.

"Who….who are you?" Twilight asked still in a haze from seeing her friends dead.

"I am Quan Chi and I was the one who orchestrated all of this." He said.

"You…you're the one…who killed Rarity?!" Spike shouted as he blinked away his tears and his anger grew. The man stood unfazed by the dragon's anger.

"Me? No. Vega is the one responsible for killing this one. However I am the one who told him to kill her." Quan Chi said in a monotone voice. "Just as I told my other comrades to kill each of your other friends."

"What? No. You're lying!" Twilight screamed. Quan Chi sighed.

"Why do you ponies all deny the obvious truth? Fine, look here" he said as he opened a viewing portal showing past events of the day. First he showed Ganondorf beat down and kill Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. Then Pinkie Pie being impaled by Freddy Krueger. Next Rarity getting stabbed by Vega. Followed by Fluttershy's skull being crushed by Carnage. And finally he showed Rainbow Dash being pulled apart by Noob Saibot and his shadow. "There, you see? All your friends are dead and now I will end your life." In a rage Twilight shot a blast of purple magic at Quan Chi but he summoned a green skull to absorb the attack and stood unblinking as the dust cleared. Twilight looked worried

"What kind of magic is that? I've never seen or read about anything like it." She said to herself.

"It is Nether Realm sorcery, not native to your world." Twilight looked confused.

"Nether Realm?" She asked shakily. Quan Chi smirked

"Many refer to it as 'hell', a place of eternal torment and punishment. Much different than that prison you call Tartarus." Spike had heard enough and lunged at the sorcerer but was caught in mid-air. As Quan Chi held Spike in his right hand he brought his left up and summoned another green skull. He placed it on Spike's shoulder and it began gnawing viciously, drawing blood. Quan Chi laughed evilly and tossed him aside. Twilight tried again to blast Quan Chi with her magic but he dropped though a portal beneath him and landed on Twilight, stomped on her stomach twice which forced her to sit up then he punted her across the room. Quan Chi approached the pained pony, ready to finish her but a streak of magic shot towards him and he narrowly dodged the attack. Twilight looked to find her savior and she was relieved to see her brother, Shining Armor standing in the door way with his wife, Cadence.

"Shining Armor, Cadence!" Twilight said with renewed hope.

"You won't hurt Twilight anymore!" Shining Armor said.

"That's right." Cadence agreed. Shining Armor shot another streak of magic at Quan Cho who had to use multiple skulls to block the attack. Seeing his magic Quan Chi smirked.

"You shall serve me in the afterlife." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

"He would never help you!" Cadence and Twilight retorted in unison.

"Oh really?" Quan Chi said before he began a short chant and made gestures with his arms.

"Yeah, rea-" Shining armor began but was cut off as he lost control of his body. Quan Chi motioned for Shining Armor to walk towards him.

"What the? How?" Shining Armor asked, panicking as he walked towards the cruel sorcerer. Quan Chi summoned another green skull and casually tossed it to Shining Armor as he released his spell. Shining Armor caught the skull in his hooves and looked at it. Quan Chi made a motion like he was telling Shining Armor to hit his head with the skull and Shining Armor started to but he tried to hold his left hoof back with his right to no avail, he struck himself with the skull and it exploded. Shining Armor stumbled, dazed from the blow then Quan Chi made a turning motion with his hands and Shining Armor placed his hooves on his head. Twilight and Cadence looked on in horror as their beloved Shining Armor snapped his own neck and fell dead.

"Now then" Quan Chi said as he looked down at the mangled pony corpse. He chanted then made a 'rise up' gesture and, to the disbelief of the ponies and dragon in the room, Shining Armor's body slowly got up and his head righted itself but still looked clearly broken and lulled to one side. The remainder of Twilight's stomach contents forced it's way out as she vomited again. Quan Chi then pointed to the ground under Twilight and a light rose from under her and forcefully blasted her into the ceiling, dazing her. With Twilight dazed Quan Chi quickly stepped forward, summoning an ethereal green sword as he did so then used it to cut all of Cadence's legs off at the knees in one swing. She fell, screaming in pain and horror but she was promptly silenced as Quan Chi decapitated her then held up her head then looked back at Spike as the dragon lunged at him again. Quan Chi opened a portal in front of him and Spike inadvertently flew into the Nether realm. Twilight looked frantically for Spike then shouted at Quan Chi.

"What have you done?!" Quan Chi tossed Cadence's head behind him as he answered.

"I sent him to the Nether Realm. He will likely be killed by demons or the souls of the damned." Twilight tried to run past him but he caught her right hind leg and placed his boot on her flank to force her flat on the floor. Then Quan Chi pulled, he pulled so hard Twilight's leg dislocated and she gave a pained scream. But he went further, Quan Chi tore her leg clean off and began beating her with it. Upon the fifth strike Quan Chi crushed Twilight's head with her own leg. Quan Chi casually tossed her leg aside and said

"Now only the Princesses remain."

4


End file.
